


荊冠終將花開(dnkb)

by yomilansuu



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chinese Language, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomilansuu/pseuds/yomilansuu
Summary: 那頂王冠的刺很扎人，但也許你寧可戴著它直到血流乾。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	荊冠終將花開(dnkb)

**Author's Note:**

> ※全都是if妄想、本篇劇透和作者的胡說八道  
> ※一點點奇巴納是黑館主的隨想隨寫  
> ※有一點點的非合意情節

新一季的大賽賽前已經舉辦過一次館主會議，洛茲會長當時跟現在一樣，只顧盯著道館財報和窗外看，儘管奇巴納的心思都飄向新賽季前的準備工作，褲邊贊助商的標誌在這場合對他特別有約束力，在會長還未點頭前他只好安份點。

「這次的賽事，我很期待你的表現，奇巴納。」

奇巴納稍微有點自覺，自己用笑容公式化的回應如同以往，伽勒爾地區需要他保護的東西就那幾樣：極巨化能源、聯盟、丹帝，如同咒語，簡單幾個字就可以驅使他行動，再來就是手機來電。

「我家的訓練家回報，曠野能量點浮動變化增加，我可能要先失陪了。」

幹得好，玲娜！

奇巴納用拇指和洛托姆小小擊掌。

「那就給道館訓練家練習獨當一面如何？」

長時間和會長打交道後，他真覺得酸民的留言可愛多了。

「孩子們需要多一點天真的時間，就像培養龍系寶可夢啊。」

明明已經無權過問洛茲會長到底有沒有善待「那孩子」，話一說出口才發現自己原來到現在都還掛心。

真是不瀟灑的男人，他自嘲。

辦完空虛的公事，奇巴納直接在搭乘下樓電梯時拉筋。總感覺最近好像少了些什麼，筋骨老舒不開。

「奇巴納先生，我可沒辦法同時照顧兩個哭喪臉的訓練家。」遼太清理自己的道館外套，確認沒有沾黏美兒的黏液才給玲娜披上暖身。「拳關競技場被會長盯上了嗎？」

「本大爺的臉本來就是這樣喔？」也許是太寵自家人，在自家訓練家前反而展現不出威嚴，不過奇巴納笑笑就算了，畢竟嘴上不饒人心地善，「沒事的，他不可能讓寶貝研究半途而廢的，我們做好自己的事就好。」

「聽說丹帝先生已經回來了，大家都在熱烈討論他的推薦人選，奇巴納先生有留意嗎？」玲娜問。

「沒有！」奇巴納笑開的嘴角大方露出犬齒。「聯盟最強館主不可能對訓練家有差別待遇，但如果來的是火候不足又掉以輕心的訓練家──」

「粉碎天真。」「將其擊潰。」

「好孩子。」主張道館教則的時候，連打倒自家館主站上宮門競技場的野心都表露無遺，這點奇巴納深感欣慰。

瞳美買完東西才回到洛茲大廈集合，結束枯燥的採購工作回來卻滿面光彩。

「給大家帶了炸鯉魚王薯條！」心情好到飄起來的瞳美奉上慰勞品，「丹帝先生已經回來了呢。」

瞳美調皮地吐舌，其實她是湊巧遇上。

想到道館訓練家在賽季開始後會忙壞，就順勢照顧後生晚輩，更何況是奇巴納手下的訓練家，訓練總地來說十分嚴格，但可以撒嬌的時候他們也沒在客氣的。

空出雙手後，瞳美更拿出了跟丹帝的簽名合照，還有化朗鎮土產的毛辮羊羊毛圍脖，蓬鬆柔軟的織料巧妙地有小臉效果。

「我也、我也想要丹帝先生的簽名照！」

「喂喂喂，你們家館主還在這……」

「叛徒，我們拳關道館出了個叛徒！」遼太在被指認為共犯前趕緊把炸鯉魚王薯條吞下去。「真是太讓人羨慕了──」   
  
道館訓練家的骨氣一下飛灰煙滅，這跟現役冠軍的路癡毛病一樣是重症。

「不甘心的話就自己去要啊，不過丹帝先生大概又在哪裡迷路了，對吧？」

奇巴納不明白瞳美為什麼要對他說。

「玲娜，我剛剛回來看曠野的極巨化警報還沒解除不是嗎？」

三人緩緩轉向奇巴納。正好可以找藉口推掉一些宣傳活動，多幹些正經活就是最好的訓練項目。

  
／ 

  
伽勒爾地區特有的極巨化能量不時會從寶可夢巢穴中噴湧出來，直衝天際的粉色光芒中的強大力量令人為之瘋狂，但潮起潮落間被這股力量覆滅的訓練家依舊占多數。

「逃跑的話還是要拿出幹勁拼一下速度才對。」

奇巴納的沙漠蜻蜓亢奮地鳴叫回應，因為在速度方面牠絕對是無可挑剃的，倒是奇巴納老是被麻煩事逮到，誰叫牠的訓練家太過溫厚太喜歡照顧別人。

「好了好了，辦好事再來挖苦我。」除此之外，奇巴納還有直覺這樣東西可以自誇。

極巨化攻擊是全方位的，找出正確的逃跑方向反而是其次，優先將速度劣勢的寶可夢收進球裡多少能增加一點成功機率。

寶可夢被極巨化現象嚇壞衝出巢穴的情況極其稀少，幸好極巨化的啃果蟲不難對付，牠們通常是因為年幼沒有惡意，但是雷雨不斷讓他和沙漠蜻蜓沒有太多餘裕維持飛行，鋁鋼龍見狀開始戳高級球球殼。

「不要緊張，夥伴，我們是一個團隊。」

奇巴納在沙漠蜻蜓對地面急轉彎中降落，牠用翅膀的聲音繼續吸引啃果蟲的，以免啃果蟲注意到他叫出爆焰龜獸驅散漫天雷雲，本身對付啃果蟲本身沒什麼作用，只是好讓實力不足的訓練家有退路加速離開。

圍繞著極巨啃果蟲的神祕力量未被打破，他已經指示沙漠蜻蜓削減啃果蟲的攻擊性，卻被極巨防壁接下，這隻啃果蟲還有很多體力沒發洩完，一股勁地對沙漠蜻蜓威嚇間，不祥的氣息凝聚成巨大團塊攻擊沙漠蜻蜓，飛行好手為了不讓夥伴擔心牠勉強撐過去了，只不過可能沒辦法再扛住下次攻擊。

「辛苦了，沙漠蜻蜓。」

如果他估的沒錯，神祕力量只剩紙片厚度，或許再攻擊兩三下就可以耗光啃果蟲的極巨力量。

鋁鋼龍看見訓練家俯首深思的模樣，嘴巴一張一闔地想傳達些什麼，可是奇巴納藍瞳的波光被遠方所牽引著。

「跟你打賭兩回合就會結束。」

螢光幕前的奇巴納總是露出好戰的一面來隱藏本性，眼中光芒收束的瞬間釋放出令龍血凍結的寒意。

爆焰龜獸無法拒絕訓練家的極巨化指示，只能燃燒渾身烈火成為奇巴納鬥志的具現，雜亂的氣流隨著龍系鬥氣狂舞，巨型龍捲被強大的訓練家駕馭，如龍爪般的尖銳的空氣用力砸在保護壁上，啃果蟲慌亂之中使出極巨水流沖散龍捲。

「扛下來。」

受到衝擊的甲殼激出高溫，熱蒸氣直竄天際，周圍雨霧四起。

老是向寶可夢確認狀況表現不安難免有失信任，奇巴納習慣俐落指示，所以爆焰龜獸才有餘力查看訓練家有沒有被熱蒸氣燙傷。

「跟桑拿一樣，看來不用擔心開賽的亮相式了。」奇巴納發現自己似乎有不少地方跟黏黏寶臭氣相投，也有依賴大朋友的傾向，才能心平氣和地站在極巨化寶可夢腳邊。「接著上，將啃果蟲拋起來使出極巨火爆。」

即使不是效果絕佳的招式，爆焰龜獸行動起來也沒有半點遲疑，撐住甲殼挺起身子把尖刺深深扎在啃果蟲的蘋果上，利用旋轉身體的離心力將啃果蟲甩上半空。

高溫凝聚成火炮蒸掉所有雲雨，包圍著啃果蟲的神祕力量也隨之消散，一道影子順著太陽芒穿透厚雲層急速直下。

「龍之波動！」

衝擊波驅散最後的極巨力量，但年幼的啃果蟲反而不再害怕，即便噴火龍大力撲動翅膀的影子籠罩頭頂，牠仍感覺得到自己乘在一股令人安心的溫流上慢慢回到地面。  
  
「真是好身手，一飽眼福了。」危險的極巨化警報終於解除，奇巴納悠悠哉哉地召回爆焰龜獸，他的寶可夢也暫時放任自己訓練家鬆懈駝背。

「……夢話等睡覺再說啊，奇巴納。」

丹帝從化朗鎮回來一直想著霍普和小勝要挑戰這次的大賽，一次有值得期待的三個競爭對手，他也不想落於人後，趕緊把淚眼蜥調整好狀態，回來才沒有打招呼又往曠野跑一下又迷路。

心情還有些混亂的丹帝一方面是高興，有很大一部分卻是想找奇巴納抱怨。

奇巴納早在丹帝開口前按住他雙肩，厚臉皮地用身高優勢將下巴枕在人家頭上，反正相互較勁也是賽場上的事，實際上很樂見他回來得如此之快，至少被洛茲會長疲勞轟炸的部分得到療癒。

「承蒙冠軍的好意，我這就回去瞇一會囉。」奇巴納的手指指著迫不及待要採訪的記者們。  
  
「奇巴……奇巴納，等等啊！」才愣幾秒鐘就被記者逮住採訪，但也不能在人前擺出心不甘情不願的樣子，一如既往用勝利手勢調整心理狀態。

為了訓練淚眼蜥在曠野路途中，劇烈改變的氣候變化引起了他的注意，理所當然動身趕往現場，他和噴火龍馬上就鎖定那道竄天的蒸氣，只不過拿下最後一擊像是順了奇巴納的意。任誰都抗拒不了伽勒爾冠軍在賽前展示風采的新聞，螢光幕和報紙版面都為大賽宣傳，多多益善。

想必他的訓練行程又要被耽擱了。

「真是吵吵鬧鬧的一天，不過就是這樣才好。」說是要休息，奇巴納覺得自己整天根本是忙個不停，雖然疲憊不堪卻不知哪生出一股勁把剛煮好的咖哩搬上拳關競技場的瞭望台。

獨佔可以瞭望曠野全景的地點是拳關競技場館主為數不多的好處，至少奇巴納就很滿意。

「黏黏寶，把東西吐出來才可以吃飯喔。」

黏黏寶乖巧地跳出奇巴納的連身帽，把在混亂中偷渡出來的許願星塊吐在他手上。

許願星塊本身的力量已經被耗盡，現在只是普通的石塊，每回奇巴那有在曠野進行支援工作都必定會回收這些星塊，將其編號列進寶物庫。

這些許願星塊證明了，曠野地帶有巢穴之外的危險極巨現象都來自於人為事故。按照歷史紀錄，就算只有一小點也有千年歷史，被列為文物也不足為奇，如果還能找到是誰在開採許願星塊，還讓它遍佈在素質不一的訓練家手上，或許它們將來會在特殊的時刻別有用途。

「咖哩煮好了──」

跟年少期相比，他圓滑了、懂得耐住性子了，唯獨在咖哩面前不用顧慮那麼多。

黏黏寶湊近牠的咖哩小山，張了個大口卻被頂頭影子嚇一大跳，慌慌張張地把自己藏在咖哩後面。

「你跟你寶可夢的份我也準備了，我可是卯起來煮才趕上晚餐時間。」

丹帝原本想說什麼，但也只能扁嘴一下表達不滿，「給我最大份的。」跟噴火龍飯量差不多，餓著肚子實在沒有辦法理性思考。「你沒有在生我的氣吧？」

「有的話那就是賽前的心理戰術了，不用花半點功夫就能牽制無敵冠軍，對我來說賺翻囉。」事實上就是沒有在生氣，奇巴納只是最近心思比較多而已。

丹帝放心地大口扒咖哩的模樣依舊嚇壞噴火龍，堅盾劍怪還來不及提點禮儀他就已經吃得一乾二淨。

「今天在上空看到蒸騰的水氣時真是驚人，爆焰龜獸的火力又提升了吧。」

「那當然。」

「雖然只是好奇曠野地帶異狀湊上去看的，不過風向和天氣變化剛好在極巨火爆後轉向對噴火龍有利的情況，能看到天候大師把戰力進退算得這麼精準，害我又──變得亢奮起來。」

精湛策略挑撥了丹帝渴求對戰的細胞，當下居然不能接著對戰令他扼腕，丹帝也沒意識到自己傾身逼近奇巴納的藍瞳時夾帶威嚇，毫不隱藏想一舉將其擊碎的慾望。

「你自己搶先做了好玩的事情，現在最好給本大爺忍著點。」冠軍推薦函的事情找就傳到館主們的耳裡，競爭挑戰者位置的對手增加，該焦急的應該是他這邊才對。

奇巴納玩味地捏著丹帝吃鼓鼓的臉頰，如果不做些什麼，丹帝的懾人氣勢會把他弄得晚上不得安寧。

只是奇巴納沒想到還有個大膽的小朋友一直藏在丹帝的帽裡，一找到適當時機就跳到他手上。

「咔嘰啾！」

「你應該不會忘了這孩子吧？」頂著樹果的啃果蟲順著丹帝手臂爬到奇巴納掌心，奉上牠盡其所能找到的謝禮。

「可愛的孩子當然過目不忘，不過我可不記得做過什麼好事。」

「奇巴納是個花花公子呢。」丹帝調皮地在本人面前跟啃果蟲交換耳語。

「你那不分男女老幼的萬人迷魅力才誇張。」在曠野的時候都還帶著一絲肅殺，意識到突然間變成開始互相調侃，奇巴納情不自盡笑出聲。

「萬人迷什麼的，連我都覺得太誇張，說不定在場眼光最準的是這隻啃果蟲也說不定，怕寂寞的傢伙總是需要一個芭亞果排解多慮的心情。」

「誰怕寂寞來著？再亂開玩笑本大爺就要揍人了。」

「那下次來做酸味的咖哩？」

「就算賭上對戰，也沒門要求我做這種邪門歪道的咖哩。」

眼角上抬45度，丹帝的天然氣質完全不輸來電汪，奇巴納慶幸自己認識丹帝太久已經產生抗性，不會讓他有機會予取予求。

「說到對戰，那個孩子就是你的新王牌？」

奇巴納有自信收服丹帝和他寶可夢們的味蕾，不過對戰上要折損他們的傲氣並不容易，哪怕膽小的淚眼蜥遲早也會被丹帝的氣場感染，更別提水屬性讓他現在隊伍屬性弱點大開，勢必又要花時間推翻不久前的策略。

不管是有意無意給他看，這個男人的突發奇想總是會打亂他陣腳，一點也大意不得，除了保持笑容之外，幾乎沒什麼地方談得上游刃有餘。

「是啊，赫普和他朋友領走另外兩隻，我們就變成搭檔了。」 

淚眼蜥已經跟丹帝相處一段時間，一開始還怯生生的，但牠很高興能跟熟悉的訓練家待在一起。

「黏黏寶加把勁的話這次淘汰賽也有機會上場，可是黏美龍本來就是我的固定班底，沒有拿出什麼驚喜，這樣對老對手好像不夠意思。」奇巴納靈光一閃叫出手機洛托姆，讓丹帝看得一愣一愣的。「你也知道我拍很多照片，不過沒發在社群的也不少呢。」

大多是做對戰紀錄，丹帝從小就是看奇巴納這樣努力到現在，這是很棒的觀察習慣，社群效應也讓奇巴納接到不少代言。依奇巴納的個性，越是重要的隱私越是小心保護，一如所有龍系寶可夢，他自然會在意支撐著奇巴納的秘密。

「嘿洛托姆，把『那個』資料夾全部刪掉。」

洛托姆睜圓大眼，不停在兩人間來回瞧，自己也在洛托姆的顧慮範圍令丹帝更加好奇。

「消、消除了……洛托。」

「只是把一部分照片刪掉有什麼意思？」

「刪掉了不表示它不存在啊，就像曾經活在傳說中的寶可夢，沒人親眼目睹不代表什麼，只是你不知道而已。」

奇巴納掂了掂被淨空的盤子，看來大家對他的咖哩很捧場足夠，收拾就留到之後，他懶懶地躺下，轉向丹帝與噴火龍時，溫和的湖水藍瞬間降溫。

「你在這場賽季打倒我之前，可以隨意想像那些照片的內容，當然風水輪流轉的話你也有可能一輩子都不知道。」

「它很快就不會是秘密了。」

陰影覆上丹帝半張臉，頂上星月反而無法與那金芒懾人的雙眼爭光。

丹帝的本性就是如此，只要有他感興趣的刺激就會進入的狀態，對自己的勝利毫無質疑時，他把自己和整個伽勒爾聯盟的壓力都釋放在挑戰者上且渾然不覺。

奇巴納現在想來丹帝更像是因為「欠缺」了某種東西，才得以在賽場保持不敗紀錄。

「你的隱私是我會高興的事情吧？」

丹帝冷不防地露出無辜表情讓奇巴納措手不及，「那也是、秘密。」

「真希望明天就開賽。」

看著丹帝鬧彆扭似地壓低帽緣躺下，奇巴納有些小小得意。即便他們現在沒有對上眼就對戰的年少輕狂，丹帝不變的赤子之心一直都不會讓他厭膩，不如說有時候代言工作累的時候，跟丹帝一起鬼混會得到不少滋潤。

但之於伽勒爾的環境來說，奇巴納是悲觀的，透過城牆龍首，想像著他家道館下面那孩子的處境，枷鎖遲早會被打破、傳說裡的惡龍一定會殞落、秘密必定會被攤在陽光下，他在適當的位置長時間觀察這些必然會發生的未來，感到焦急也為時已晚，他希望到時自己可以承受執念太強的後果。

如果是丹帝的話，一定可以讓他不再有懸念，他就是對丹帝如此有信心。

  
／

  
奇巴納錯了。

他對「必然」的理解錯得離譜，才會看到完全狀態的超極巨鋁鋼龍止步於準決賽。

無敵冠軍的觀察眼比他構思的策略還快速，早他一步看到不一樣的風景，勁敵對決可能對觀眾來說也少了點新意，觀眾皆為小勝的勝利瘋狂，那個寡言孩子的閃焰王牌燒卻了深植他內心、希望一切都如他所願的虛妄。

「這不是很有意思嘛。」

決賽輸了還是得一張自拍留念。

背後屹立不搖的鋼筋鐵骨在極巨化力量消散時迸出火熱，所有溫和敦厚和演技卸下之後，除了一片陰影外，奇巴納也看不清自己現在是什麼表情。

「抱歉讓你被我多餘的留戀牽拖，夥伴，就再陪我一會吧。」

鋁鋼龍搖搖晃晃地起身站定，好像剛才耗盡力氣全是錯覺。牠跟著奇巴納退場，但彼此都知道決賽落敗並不代表什麼，訓練師奇巴納才剛往另一個目標邁出步伐向著拳關道館地下。  
  
從混亂中再起，就是他們龍心龍骨的本色。

「洛茲會長大概還在想為什麼我會反水吧，其實我根本沒有選邊站，事實就是這麼簡單。」雖然洛茲會長的計畫注定會失敗，但是他希望親手加速毀滅的過程。

認為伽勒爾的極巨能量失控噴湧是天災的話，只能怪人類太過愚昧，死到臨頭都不願理解其中因果，人們四處竄逃，如果能記住把握當下好好保護心愛的人和寶可夢，也就算是達成一半目的，至於起身對抗因果作祟的勇者，就由他來檢視背後的覺悟。

馬洛科蒙銀行贊助傷的繡片在奇巴納和丹帝的視線中化為灰燼。

「奇巴納，你身為道館館主──」

看到洛茲會長消息趕來地下工廠的丹帝一直無法相信自己所見，他質問未落定，奇巴納也把龍系道館繡片一併撕下扔進火海，現在的他只是個再純粹不過的訓練家。

「身為道館館主所以不能解放危險的無極汰那，否則伽勒爾將不再有極巨能量，全國上下將遭遇不可避的能源危機……你也相信洛茲會長的說法嗎？沒有一個境外聯盟會像我們一樣依賴特定的能源喔。抱歉啊，我想你也不是來討論大自然話題的。」

如果丹帝注意到的話，他沒有太多時間，畢竟他也不是無極汰那的忠實盟友，無極汰那大概也深知如此，才隔著防護玻璃對他張牙舞爪。

「民眾和寶可夢都陷入了恐慌，不管你想做什麼，我都會阻止給你看！」

「遺憾不能在賽場分個高下……」奇巴納從拘束無極汰那的裝置管線緩緩起身，「但冠軍時刻，本大爺就不客氣接下了！」

地下工廠揚起不自然的沙暴遮斷丹帝的視野，他依舊保持冷靜不妄動。

「龐岩怪的揚沙？」

整個地下工廠能源都處於過載狀態，如果奇巴納像他想的一樣聰明，大概已經破壞了保險系統，就算他能阻止工廠內的能源外洩，狂暴的惡龍也會伺機打破束縛，他們還來不及操心能源危機就先面臨全土毀滅。

哪一個選擇都會產生傷害，沒有比這更惡劣的人性試探。

然而奇巴納沒有給他猶豫的時間，隱形岩幾乎是往丹帝頂頭落下，儘管可以迴避卻來不及記住位置，他的猶豫給自己的寶可夢們造成了負擔。

「千面避役……」丹帝指尖撥動腿邊的精靈球輪盤，「要是那麼簡單就好了。」

他喚出堅盾劍怪作戰，聖劍出鞘掃開前方的隱形岩，靠生物氣息補捉到龐岩怪的準確位置，利用屬性優勢狠狠重挫牠。

「暗影球。」奇巴納話語中的冰冷冽氣打破丹帝占上風的錯覺。

「那是、幽靈系招式？」

無敵冠軍王牌之一的堅盾劍怪做夢想不到，牠無數次在對戰中拿下奇巴納的寶可夢，像這樣狼狽送回精靈球還是頭一遭。

撥開沙暴露面的奇巴納身後，有龐岩怪和洛托姆伴隨左右，「這裡不是賽場，只有純粹的互相廝殺，為自己的天真後悔吧，無敵冠軍。」

同樣身藏在丹帝背後的千面避役無聲息地瞄準體力不多的龐岩怪，一發狙擊將牠送回精靈球內。  
  
「我從來沒有輕敵，奇巴納。」訓練家在沙塵飛揚的密室也不好受，丹帝放任飛揚長髮撲打臉頰，增溫的琥珀瞳不眨一眼，慢慢醞釀的熱度就快要有足夠力量反撲沙暴，「正因為是你，不管什麼時候我都卯足全力。」

狙擊還不足以打穿漫天沙暴，更別提要先冷卻系統。

奇巴納緊盯他的一舉一動，指揮洛托姆施放電擊打落多龍巴魯托的精靈球，順利減少丹帝的手牌後又隱身於沙暴中。  
  
想逼他叫出噴火龍加速整座工廠能量過載，奇巴納就是這麼看他，完全不打算隱藏自己的意圖。

「千面壁役，乘上沙暴，優先找出受損嚴重的地方灑水降溫。」

「不可能讓你這麼做。沙漠蜻蜓！」

利用翼膜飛翔是瘋狂的點子，可是曾經的愛哭鬼也已經能獨當一面戰鬥，雖然還未有機會跟奇巴納的寶可夢們交手，牠也知道自己不能硬生生接下那記雷電拳──所以牠的訓練家早就替他想好了。

千面壁役把握好距離朝沙漠蜻蜓扔出丹帝的披風遮蔽牠視線，冠軍穿戴的披風做工也是很牢固的，牠才能藉機發力，用惡之波動打擊沙漠蜻蜓把自己推到沙暴頂端。  
  
放眼望去工廠內部混亂，可以的話，牠真想學會暴風雪好幫上丹帝的忙。

「沙漠蜻蜓，要緊咬牠不放！」

「是我的話就不會在這時候左顧右盼。」

丹帝先一步喚出踏冰人偶，冷凍乾燥在千面避役努力提升周遭濕度的期間產生作用，沙爆將寒氣吹向四周降低室內溫度，風勢隨沙塵結凍緩和下來，他漸漸能看清奇巴納的所在位置。

拘束裝置的防護玻璃結霜阻止裂痕擴大，裡頭無極汰那的鬥志也開始搖擺。

「真有你的……沙漠蜻蜓！」

飛行好手在暴風中心急轉彎，順著龍捲方向旋身，重力加迴旋的利齒威脅踏冰人偶的舞蹈，，因為對惡系招式有所戒備，牠的急停才讓踏冰人偶瞬間破綻百出，輕易易舉地撕碎牠的防禦。

「踏冰人偶……回來！」丹帝記憶中那隻沙漠蜻蜓一直有戰鬥亢奮的壞習慣，可是牠現在所有技巧精準度都明顯提升。

既然都花時間好好培育了，卻是用在對立的生死交關時刻，而不是在大賽中發揮。

他是不可能原諒傷害伽勒爾訓練家的。

丹帝對自己內心的矛盾感到氣憤。

沙暴中有影子逼近，他謹慎考慮剩下的選項叫出雙斧戰龍。

「鐵尾。」在沙暴中太長已經失去方向感，他需要雙斧戰龍牽制影子好好測距離，好避開無極汰那的拘束裝置，「等等！」

不好的預感讓丹帝緊急叫停，使得雙斧戰龍鐵尾角度飄高擦到影子輪廓。

丹帝原本估計奇巴納知道他的打算後會直接叫上鋁鋼龍速戰速決，但是奇巴納已經沒有完全把眼下情況看作對戰。

「那雙眼睛真不愧於它的名號。」奇巴納輕舔額角留下的血珠。

鋁鋼龍的下盤很穩，所以雙斧戰龍練成的是針對頭部出其不意的鐵尾而非掃打，天曉得是投入多少心思才練出如此有勁的尾巴。

「但是你怎麼沒有看出來呢？不用千年，伽勒爾也已經走到極限了。」

或許闇夜歷史中對全土的破壞本身就不是慘劇，無極汰那來到伽勒爾純屬偶然，是因為人類捨不得外來的未知力量才想把牠禁錮在這片土地。

「極巨力量明明有其危險性，卻還有人刻意在曠野地帶交易許願星塊，那些握有許願星塊的人是什麼背景？」奇巴納的影子在沙暴中若隱若現，每一步伐都圍繞著丹帝，「伽勒爾什麼時候變得不能沒有可視化的魄力才能有光彩？弱小的寶可夢在生活中掙扎的時候，伽勒爾在綁架我們的訓練家。」

當然，她最不想放開的是你。

即使沒有對上視線，奇巴納仍不自覺地拉下頭帶，「不論如何，我們所認知的世界都將會有翻天覆地的改變。」

所以──

快擺正自己的位置吧，丹帝！

沙暴消散，取而代之是超極巨化鋁鋼龍現身，從空中墜落的千面避役的狙擊幾乎起不了作用，牠也無法避開極巨拳鬥，丹帝不願看到牠重傷於是回收，但剛才招式使得活絡極巨力量充滿鋁鋼龍全身，兇猛程度更上一層。

難以想像鋁鋼龍有辦法隱藏氣息不讓他察覺，一個念頭就會動搖勝負的天秤，沒有喘息餘地、令人敬畏的對戰技巧，訓練家與寶可夢那樣淋漓盡致的默契一直都是丹帝嚮往的。

「你想把極巨化力量封鎖在這裡，可是你錯過了用超極巨化消耗它的時機，是我贏了。」奇巴納第一次在丹帝面前宣示自己的勝利，只要鋁鋼龍破壞拘束裝置一切就結束了。

「我欽佩你，奇巴納，但真的是這樣嗎？」  
  
丹帝還有噴火龍與多龍巴魯托。

「千面避役不是因為慌了手腳胡亂狙擊嗎！」  
  
考慮到牠最後能做的事情，就是把多龍巴魯托的精靈球悄悄送回丹帝手上。

「噴射火焰！」

有鋁鋼龍的巨軀擋在他與拘束裝置中間，丹帝就不需要再顧忌。

雙倍噴射火焰，扛得住的話儘管試試看，奇巴納！

「黏美龍！」奇巴納派出有屬性優勢的黏美龍，水炮削弱了噴射火焰一半力量，牠還及時治癒鋁鋼龍的傷害。

鋁鋼龍並不在乎那些疼痛，但是牠看著奇巴納的眼神透露些許悲傷。

「我知道……夥伴，我全都知道！」

再一次抬起頭時，奇巴納愕然看著手持許願星的丹帝。

「極巨腕帶的設計本身就是用來限制許願星的力量，如果我把它解除掉的話呢？」

奇巴納流速緩慢的視野中，丹帝高高拋起許願星交到噴火龍手上，乍亮的光芒撕裂他所有戰術與邏輯，長期包裹真心的殼被超極巨化的身軀撐破。

他的寶可夢們都和曾經的小火龍玩在一塊，還會乖巧地抱著尾巴聽他跟丹帝檢討對戰技巧。

如果這是賽場的話，大家至少還有機會握手言和，是他執意選了這條不歸路，讓寶可夢們像怪物一樣不計後果互相傷害。

他打從內心沒辦法享受這樣的戰鬥。  
  
「鋁鋼龍，瞄準這裡，別打偏了。」

奇巴納站在無極汰那拘束裝置前，這就是鋁鋼龍遇見的最壞後果，超極巨劣化衰變的風暴會把奇巴納也捲進去，然而噴火龍把牠頭扭向別處，試圖拖到極巨力量完全消散。

奇巴納一如所有初生的小龍，為了成就未來而承受自己和他人的脆弱。

鋁鋼龍絕不會讓奇巴納失望，凡是龍都知道命運不會虧待龍子。

龍鳴震盪空氣，執念與悔恨響徹天際，空間內的每股氣流與粒子化作利刃分解空間，如巨獸般的工廠機器不再有完整形體，毀滅性的破壞之後什麼會留下全聽天由命。

「你真的是──」

身體太強壯也不見得全是好事，奇巴納沒想到經過衝擊之後，他會清醒地面對現實。

「……太棒了，我唯一的勁敵。」用身體護著奇巴納的丹帝笑著說。

他們和災厄的化身擦身而過，只有躺在地板奇巴納親眼見著丹帝身後的無極汰那發射光束擊敗噴火龍與鋁鋼龍，吸收他們的極巨能量滋養自己。

「算是、平手吧？好不甘心哪，居然沒有贏下來。」丹帝揭開奇巴納的頭帶，確認先前鐵尾只有留下淺淺的傷痕才鬆了口氣，但想到冠軍時間還未結束不禁苦笑，表情變化之快像個孩子似的，「我想證明，寶可夢、極巨化、人類，沒有一個應該遭受痛苦、也沒有誰該被捨棄，正是因為這股強欲我才能走到現在。」

他就是如此貪婪，光是擁有力量和榮耀也不會感到滿足。

「真想知道奇巴納你的『秘密』，如果比闇夜還讓我吃驚……那肯定是很美妙的事情吧。」

他把奇巴納拉起身，如果能把此刻所有美好的感覺都刻進身體，他一定會緊緊擁住奇巴納不再放開。

「這到底算什麼……」奇巴納被丹帝留下後，他像個無助的孩子尋問自己的寶可夢。  
  
洛托姆戰戰兢兢地飄到奇巴納面前，播放牠所錄下的奇巴納臉上連丹帝都沒有機會瞥見的表情。

伽勒爾並沒有因為闇夜而毀滅，重生的傳說使她散發全新光彩，她將輝煌的王者榮耀賜與新生代，用殘酷的方式實現了奇巴納的願望。

三天之後，伽勒爾無敵冠軍殞落。

  
／／

  
「真是難以置信，你為了改建洛茲大廈把冠軍和所有館主拖下水，連記者也不放過，卻不會給自己好好挑一件西裝──鉛灰色吧，暗中帶點反光，看起來穩重但比較沒那麼死板。」

「對戰場地的佈置都交給包商了，要換裝潢的只有一兩層，我老家都會這樣大家互相幫忙，把日子過好可不比對戰簡單。」

想到這話居然出自一個生活不能自理的對戰狂，露璃娜突然間有了拿裁縫師傅的布尺勒死自己的衝動。他們是朋友和前同事，現在還有一層上下關係，看丹帝用人的方式就知道往後日子一定會波濤洶湧，看在他還會向自己諮詢專業意見，今天才暫時放過他。

多龍梅西亞們拿著油漆滾筒到處找沒有刷完整的小縫隙，沒有多龍巴魯托看著就跑來找丹帝。

牠們只知道丹帝最近生活圈改變，模樣也很多變，他現在身上掛著白白的樣版紙好像需要補點顏色。

「不許惡作劇！」

牠們被露璃娜一吼，嚇得躲進牆壁裡。

「妳看起來很樂在其中，大家也是這樣嗎？」丹帝問。

「從同事變成在你手下確實很新鮮，看你被文書工作壓得喘不過氣也能讓我樂一樂，還親手把你包裝成沉穩的岩石了，水系訓練師的我都突然有打敗你的自信了。」

不要背心、外套用標準領，看起來不會太自作主張，難得鍛鍊的胸肌多露出來一點氣勢就足了。

「要上媒體還是別個領帶吧，有中意的顏色嗎？」

「可以跟這身配的……藍色？像奇巴納制服那種深藍色。」

因為他注意到奇巴納把牆壁高處又重漆一遍才想找個他可以參與的話題，只是人家最近都不太賞臉，從賽季結束以來就是這樣。

「雖然記者們已經漆到怕了暫時不會再來打擾，不過看來不是所有人都樂在其中。」露璃娜也看得出一些端倪，勁敵跟關係惡劣天差地別，她還沒拿定主意介入，「你看，我們的小冠軍不就很悶嗎？」

小勝一直在漆一些無關緊要的地方，沒有特別想阻止精力過剩胡亂漆牆的王牌，悄悄地把自己的嘆息堆在角落裡。

露璃娜絕對不想在錯誤的時機開口，只好拿小勝轉移注意力。

「小勝。」丹帝也藉搭話喘口氣，「想要早點回去休息嗎？」

小勝搖搖頭。比起媒體排山倒海的採訪，幹點習慣的活他比較自在，對戰從樂趣變成事業的感覺有種說不出的古怪，他看到丹帝穿起襯衫打領帶也覺得怪彆扭的，明明事情會變成這樣跟他也脫不了關係。

到底要怎麼做才能像丹帝一樣把寶可夢對戰的樂趣傳達給所有人？

「會彆扭比無感強多了，每個伽勒爾聯盟冠軍本來就都有自己的風格。」不管怎麼說，十年來在聯盟該享受該體驗的他全都收下了，確實該找其他地方活用這些經驗，「世界改變的話，只需要把自己擺正就好，小勝。」

好像是從別的地方聽來的話呢。小勝印象中丹帝好像不曾這樣跟自己說話。

不過很瀟灑。

丹帝也確實找到新的方向，正是因為不會感到迷茫才會驅使他人行動，這樣的丹帝始終是他的英雄。

「小勝──大哥──」

研究組終於受不了閉關，聰明的頭腦就是要用在這種時候，哪怕只是一頓飯的時間也要爬出門，沒想到見到熟悉的面孔是如此感動，小勝和赫普一見面就是抱團痛哭。

「阿姨準備的肉應該已經醃到入味了，不快放下工作我就獨吞喔！」索妮亞餓得幾乎可以生啃，看在今天沒有記者跟他們搶午餐她才忍下來。

「這才叫樂在其中，露璃娜小姐棒不棒呀？」兩人是露璃娜叫過來的，誰叫現在的丹帝讓她起心動念想多找些人來用力玩耍。「下次換我備餐吧，水舟鎮的仰望星空派味道也是一絕的。」

「哈哈哈，我都想先申請投降了。」

不管怎麼說，丹帝家的烤肉順利無一例外地收服了道館館主們的味蕾，這份小小的榮耀是屬於媽媽大人。

「烤肉真的好好吃喔──如果能喝一杯就更完美了！對吧，來電汪？」多虧了善解人意的媽媽大人多準備寶可夢的份，索妮雅的來電汪心懷感激地把盤子舔到發光，「劍盾勇者和無極汰那也吃得很香的樣子，好像在做夢啊。」

「還不到週末就這麼放鬆，真是叫人羨慕。」

露璃娜都給丹帝預言未來了，他皮不繃緊一點不行。

「難得大家都聚在一起有說有笑就是值得慶祝的事了，放鬆一點有什麼關係，晚點我還想跟露璃娜去逛街呢。」烤蔬菜也是香甜得讓她想舔手指，現在想來這應該是以前的丹帝會做的事，「你是不是很久沒有跟奇巴納說話了？太久沒有對戰的你真的有點氣虛。」

「我想妳指的不包含公事聯絡……大概是吧。」

無極汰那在飄浮空中認識在場全部人，多龍梅西亞們正纏著尖刺腦袋，早把牠當成自己的同類，牠們又特別喜歡圍繞著奇巴納，即使奇巴納不特別做什麼，他身邊也總是不容易空出個位子。

瑪俐和彼特兩個新生代館主也向奇巴納請教事情，兩個小朋友這幾天倒是沒怎麼來跟他說話。

「丹帝都會在奇巴納不在的時候做自己不習慣的事，真的好奇怪呢。」買下洛茲大廈改造成對戰塔這樣的突發奇想就嚇了丹帝媽媽一大跳，跟他非常親密的人反而都沒辦法習慣他的自作主張，她原本以為奇巴納會多訓訓他的。「這次賽季一團混亂，你當時還受傷昏迷，多休息一點也不為過啊。」

赫普在安撫突然吃到噎著的小勝，雖然環境吵雜，不過丹帝注意到這孩子無言的關心。

「原來大家是擔心我的狀況才過來的……這就說得通為什麼波普菈會逼我三點喝下午茶。」常常埋怨他的聶梓也是天天來報到，他應該早點意會過來才對，實在太鬆懈了，索妮亞說他緊張還有點太過。

「我當然想趕快讓對戰塔上軌道，總覺得有地方處理不來。」

奧莉薇離開前把所有東西確實交接下來，與其給那些毫無交情的集團，她很慶幸是丹帝來接手洛茲大廈，只不過他們不可能成為搭檔，她還是希望自己留在洛茲會長的遠景裡。

「哼哼，有煩惱就交給索妮亞姐姐就對了！」

「我說，妳只是想湊熱鬧……」觀察眼精確地數出除了索妮亞和來電汪之外，還有兩雙眼睛在對他放電。

「不要那麼見外嘛，大哥。」弟弟正被索妮亞感染著，從小跟他有默契的小勝自然而然也起勁了。

「人小鬼大啊。」丹帝一五一十地交代了約定的事情，他沒有跟奇巴納做過任何保密約定，姑且擦邊沒有侵犯隱私。

「對戰」沒有兩個人就無法成立，而他記憶中最棒的對戰經驗都跟奇巴納有關，奇巴納的意見對他至關重要。

但他沒能達成賽前跟奇巴納的約定，儘管當時情況比較像是他單方面誇下海口，很明顯在這之後他們就失去某種共識，現在關係是不對等的。

想到奇巴納在以前的對戰可能對他有所保留就渾身不對勁。

他好像更鍾意那時在熊熊燃燒的地下工廠裡，下手不留情面且執念強大的奇巴納，彷彿主宰紛飛花火、據守在災厄巔峰的魔龍。

「聰明如博士我是很喜歡謎團啦，可是、你們、好不乾脆喔……」索妮亞聽完覺得頭疼，深交就是這樣，一聽就明白這多不符合他們個性的行動邏輯，同時也提醒她最愛的兩個小朋友別把他們當榜樣。

「奇巴納先起頭的。」

「再普通地對戰一次不行嗎？」赫普說。

小勝在手機裡記錄了丹帝給的線索，他證明給赫普看，奇巴納開出的條件應該是有時效性的。

──賽季打倒我之前，可以隨意想像那些照片的內容，當然風水輪流轉的話你也有可能一輩子都不知道。

「一輩子都不知道會不會只是誇飾？你們看嘛，奇巴納前面也說過『刪掉了不表示它不存在』，也就是說那些照片內容某種程度上應該可以預測，只是不會那麼容易得出結論。」

索妮亞食指點了點下顎，「那就跟『一輩子』這個詞有矛盾喔，他憑什麼認為身邊親朋好友永遠都沒法揭穿他的秘密，真是氣人！」

「奇巴納會有突發奇想但不會衝動行事，就算虛張聲勢也是有目的的。」丹帝突然卡住了，因為這聽起來是已經計畫好一陣子的提案，卻不明白奇巴納提出的時機點。「怎麼了嗎，小勝？」

小冠軍漫不經心地摸著精靈球，在自己和奇巴納間來回比劃。

如果由別人來打聽應該是沒有時效限制的，他們既然不太會動腦筋，那就只能用擅長的對戰來說話了，丹帝的話要讓其他人開口絕對沒有任何難度。

所以丹帝在這一天向所有館主宣布，從他收下瑪俐和彼特的接任資料算起，三個星期內不得出現任何人事異動，雖然用對戰去打聽消息不用一個禮拜，他想要多一點時間做心理準備。

  
／

  
「啊，我想起來了。」

索妮亞讓赫普跟小勝去跑腿，一個人面對論文校稿，看到丹帝被對戰塔收支表活埋，她覺得自己有信心多撐一下。

「想起什麼？」  
  
「丹帝昏迷的那三天。」索妮亞把來電汪抱到丹帝肩上，一點點電流多少可以舒緩一下僵硬的肩頸。「慰問品堆得跟山一樣，親朋好友都去探望你，好多人都想保護你，明明丹帝是伽勒爾最厲害的訓練家，不可思議地大家都有一樣的心情呢。」  
  
「你們大概認為我在對戰之外都不太行吧？」丹帝記憶中在位十年間其實沒什麼隨心所欲的感覺，冠軍時刻對他來說沒有所謂的休假。

「我想是更像是、害怕丹帝改變吧。我試著想像過，在聯盟如此神采洋溢的丹帝從冠軍退役後還會再充實快樂嗎？」家人一定會無條件支持丹帝，可是她身為青梅竹馬一直抱持無解的疑問才不太過問丹帝的事業。

「我跟大家一樣也是普通人。」

「把這句話加入以後的開賽宣言，絕對不會冷場的。」索妮亞在事件之前也是很少聯絡丹帝，不得不說她跟現在的丹帝比較親，「大家都在擔心害怕的時候，總覺得奇巴納很悲傷。」

拳關道館毀得最厲害，他坐鎮指揮期間幾乎沒怎麼休息，清點所有重要文物連一磚一瓦都不得有疏失、不能讓民眾對道館館主也喪失信心，三天期間他什麼工作都接下了，只有自己快超過負荷時才去見丹帝。

像稻穗般屈著身緊握丹帝的手，潸然零落的情感在消耗奇巴納的活力，即便如此也無法換取屬於丹帝的生命份量。

「明明他以前很會掉眼淚的，為什麼我會忘了呢？」輸掉對戰、好夥伴受傷，甚至她跟丹帝受傷都沒有壓抑眼淚。

大家都變成世故的大人了，好討厭哪。索妮亞想。

丹帝即使贏了對戰也到處碰釘，沒有人想要不經意地出賣奇巴納的秘密。

「幾張紙就把大哥跟索尼亞弄得那麼狼狽，真是沒面子啊。」赫普跟小勝終於回到對戰塔。

「過不久就會輪到你哭著叫索妮亞博士下海幫忙了……」索妮亞嗅到兩人身上甜甜的奶油味，小倆口大概是辦完事後享受了悠閒的午茶時光。

丹帝的觀察眼看得到索妮亞具現化的怒火，不禁汗顏，「被奇巴納耍得團團轉，對吧？」

當事人小勝點點頭。他對奇巴納提出一對一快速對戰的時候，似乎就被奇巴納察覺到別有意圖，在對戰前奇巴納拿出了兩顆糖果給小勝。

一顆是可以讓對方回答「事實」，一顆是說出「真心話」，贏家有選擇權讓輸的人吞下其中一顆。

乍看之下是毫不費力就可以打探到秘密的絕佳條件，但是小勝沒有贏下來，從隊伍中六選一的快速對戰，他天真的以為奇巴納會直接拿出王牌鋁鋼龍，而預判失準跟他打成平手。

奇巴納是故意的。

因為雙輸或者雙贏都是小勝吃虧。

小勝的真心話：雖然知道奇巴納以丹帝為目標，但希望奇巴納繼續管理道館，在往後賽季不留餘力地跟他交手。

「奇巴納說除非是有除籍命令，他是不會離開伽勒爾聯盟的，這是『事實』，為什麼大家好像覺得奇巴納會離開？真是奇怪。」

聽到赫普的話，丹帝心情複雜地嘆了口氣。

難道他的真心話其實是很想離開嗎？

丹帝推敲了一下小勝是抱著怎麼想的心情做出選擇，那個可能出現的最壞選擇讓小勝感到不安，他反而有點過意不去。

「不過我想說的是……大哥，我們果然還是不要進來瞎攪和好了。」耍帥歸耍帥，丹帝一開始就沒有想過拜託他們，只是赫普得出了不同結論才終於想通，「我啊，現在才知道奇巴納的聰明跟我們原本認為的根本不一樣，開始做研究的時候，幾乎什麼冷僻的資料都可以從他那找到，文物樣本能借出的他都豪爽答應，境外貴重的論文譯本還都是他自己翻譯的。」

赫普記憶裡看過奇巴納跟其他道館館主一樣會接代言工作，著手投入研究後才知道他有講師資格。

道館挑戰樸實到有點枯燥，他也是盡力炒熱氣氛。

那張像黏黏寶般無憂的笑臉背後，每天都努力踏實地用自己的方式讓美好事情深植伽勒爾。

「大哥跟奇巴納實在太厲害了，這麼晚才了解這點，真想衝回去揍一頓開始旅行前的自己。」赫普苦笑，「那個秘密應該是給大哥的驚喜吧，如果是我，我一定會希望大哥是第一個知道的。」

「赫普……」

「那大哥你自己就加油了！」赫普單手抄起大堆論文塞背包，一手拖自家博士一手牽著小冠軍去趕火車。

孩子的成長真是驚人，丹帝感覺自己能在赫普面前擺架子的機會也不多了。

不先把該做的事先做完也不是辦法，他的寶可夢們也都乖巧地等他告段落。

背對著好幾回日出與日落，偶爾直接趴在案桌上睡到拐脖子，對戰機構擺放哪些商品比較有吸引力？伽勒爾能自產的有多少？採購部門的經費必須拿捏得當。他想要和境外的對戰機構做出區別，但是他知道的只有文宣上和別人口述的內容。

他是巴不得直接買了機票飛出去打一次。

可是還有多少機構在等他聯絡？奧莉薇只幫他辦好人事和產權轉移，洛茲會長以前的關係鏈他還是得親自打理，洛茲會長被定罪後，他的信用多少也有被影響，十年的交情都沒察覺會長有古怪，使得其他企業對他多少有點不信任。

這個對戰塔真的不好辦。

「哇──長鬍渣的美少女。」

丹帝的時間感錯亂，一時間對突然上門的客人做不出任何反應。

「……奇巴納，夢話……」  
  
「等睡覺再說對吧？我真覺得你該去睡一會了，剛才敲門那麼久你都沒聽到。」奇巴納瞥到丹帝想要拿筆，先行把它搶下，「晚飯我來處理。」

「我不想休息……」

「就算你這麼說我也會想辦法把晚餐捅進你嘴裡。」欠人疼欠人哄，前冠軍已經跟他家的龍寶寶想差無幾了。「起來起來，至少去洗把臉刮鬍子，然後給自己沖壺茶，別忘了我的份。」

丹帝的寶可夢也很擅長忍耐讓奇巴納看不下去，多龍巴魯托可是帶著兩個孩子的。

雖然他原本想要快去快回，不過放不下心還是順手餵飽丹帝的寶可夢們再來照顧本人。

「這是給努力工作的塔主的獎勵，放了兩片漢堡排的咖哩。」

「噴火龍級的。」

「你不是還沒吃半口？」

「看就知道了！」這可是任何剛學會露營的訓練家都夢寐以求的晚餐，「小小的夢想在這個時候實現可真不可思議。」

在看到丹帝臉頰塞得像藏寶栗鼠一樣後，奇巴納終於鬆了口氣。  
  
「拳關道館應該也忙得不可開交，我不想耽誤你太多時間，這不只是單純來探班吧？」

「別忘了我之前可是有來幫你重新裝潢。」奇巴納不滿地扁嘴，「沒事，就當我是出來偷個閒，你趕快吃你的……」

「吃完了。」

「你胃裡養了卡比獸嗎！」

「精神好多了，真的，有什麼事但說無妨。」今天的工作還等著他收尾，當然不會喝酒放縱，紳士就是要在適當時機以茶代酒，這是波普菈常跟他說的。

「我想要在對戰塔所有公事落定後請假，大概一星期。」

「沒問題。」丹帝沒有一絲猶豫。「就像以前你們支持我一樣，現在換我了，你是最讓我放心的，奇巴納。」

「……連問都不問，這樣的塔主不要緊嗎？」

「我情報是很靈通的，話是這麼說，也只是碰巧跟城都聯盟那邊通電話時對方說漏嘴，短期研修而已，需要延長儘管跟我說。」多職業在身的訓練師都需要學習的餘裕，保護他們求知的自由是他的新理念之一。

「真心話呢？」

奇巴納犀利的提問讓丹帝頓時語塞，茶水差點晃出杯緣。

「好啦，不開你玩笑了，你肯答應我可是感激不盡呢。」奇巴納也差不多該跟丹帝道別，晚歸被遼太他們鎖在道館外可一點也不好玩。

他是丹帝最放心的人，只有他一股勁地為丹帝操心，這就好像他還有所期待似的。

他跟自己打賭還是輸，天意就是如此，不該把不必要的心思強加在丹帝身上。

「咳、咳咳──」

「丹帝？」他所知道的丹帝不太容易得感冒，而且呼吸斷斷續續的咳嗽聲越聽越不對勁，「喂，丹帝！」

整個人從沙發滑落的丹帝臉色發白，因為卡在胸口的東西讓他太痛苦甚至無法立即昏迷，他想試著去碰精靈球，身體卻僵硬得無法動彈。

「……不會吧！」奇巴納借用丹帝的寶可夢憑直覺碰運氣，如果是窒息現象應該不會是這種氣色，而丹帝的寶可夢裡有兩隻特別激動，「多龍巴魯托，龍息！」

他拉起丹帝退遠，察覺一片雜亂的會客區傢俱裡有東西在隱隱騷動，多龍巴魯托吐息後渾身不舒服地表示同個招式牠沒辦法使用兩次。

「沒關係，那是詛咒之軀的特性，結果很明顯了，先下手為強──突襲！」

多龍巴魯托重整體勢，幽影般的軀體穿透傢俱，將混雜其中的異物掃到牆上，用強而有力的長尾制服在地。

「來悲茶……怎麼還跟了一個怖思壺！」不得已只好趕緊收服，免得牠們過度抽取丹帝的精力。

丹帝開始意識恍惚，過往用強大理智蓋棺起來的念頭被翻出來與現實比對，這一切比他正在翻騰的胃酸還令他噁心。

「丹帝！要水嗎？還是幫你把茶吐出來？」

奇巴納在照顧他，他覺得哪裡不對勁，以至於沒辦法給奇巴納一個安心的回應。

「撐著點，我馬上叫救護車！你會沒事的！」

沒事？那些念頭是跟現實格格不入的毒，竄入四肢百骸在煎煮他內臟，他覺得自己永遠不可能沒事。

「……奇巴納……」

奇巴納冷不防被丹帝揪住領口，但是丹帝動唇間噴吐的溫潤的氣息讓他無法思考，手臂被抓得生疼卻毫無感覺，全身細胞都在拒絕傾聽他的一字一句，直到丹帝撬開他的嘴。

醞釀多年的毒一口氣灌進他身體溶穿虛偽的殼，頓時間想要歇斯底里地哭叫。

丹帝連流露真心的時候都帶著壓迫感，所幸是丹帝先失去意識，否則失速的心搏會讓他沒有力氣抵抗。

  
／

  
「誰都想不到贊助商給的茶具會被寶可夢霸占，不過我還是得說一句，色違的怖思壺真品機率不到百分之0.001，還給你矇到詛咒之軀特性，你這人運氣是怎麼回事？要是哪天有流星往伽勒爾砸一定是你的錯。」隔了一個多禮拜聶梓才有機會跟當事人聊這件事，故事很滑稽，但是他笑不出來，「一般來說覺得味道奇怪就會吐出來吧。」

「奇怪嗎？這麼一說那茶的味道的確……」

「給我停，這不是在問你感想。」正確地說，他只是代前輩館主們來唸唸漫不經心的塔主，「你可是差點把奇巴納弄上社會版頭條，他沒有不在場證明處理起來很麻煩的，自己管不好對戰塔就算了，別把館主也拖下水。」

「我也覺得對他很不好意思。」後來那兩隻寶可夢也是奇巴納轉交給歐尼奧處理，對他連個像樣的道謝都沒有，丹帝覺得很難為情。

聶梓完全不介意把兩人的糗事寫成歌，而且奇巴納也有不對的地方，只要跟丹帝有關的事就會放下館主工作不由分說投入，遲早會給剛上任館主的瑪俐扯後腿。

「做得真是氣派啊，對戰塔。」

牢騷歸牢騷，他仔細看過對戰區後還是認同了丹帝的新工作，不熱愛對戰的話大概也不會這樣大手筆搞最高級的場地。

「目前只有基礎對戰的構思而已，極巨化嘛，硬體得扛得住才行。」

聶梓走去一端，拿出了精靈球。

「道館、不，訓練師聶梓前來挑戰……比起友好的話家常，還是這個比較好吧？」

雖然瑪俐要他去旅行前好好地跟朋友們報告一下，但他強調過好幾次他們只是老交情，跟丹帝當朋友有幾條命都不夠用。

「訓練師丹帝接受挑戰！」丹帝很確信自己站在對的位置上，對戰禮儀到解放噴火龍的動作一氣呵成。「不使用極巨化你會打得比較盡興吧？」

「增加我把你打得落花流水的機率，我當然是求之不得。」

「噴火龍，暴風。」

噴火龍震翅騰空，根據戰鬥經驗牠已經記住關於聶梓這位訓練家的訊息，包括常交手的王牌堵攔熊，一上場就拉好距離乘上暴風提防攔堵，隨時從高處注意對手動向。

「寶可夢才剛進場而已，你的噴火龍性子真急啊。」

「求勝心切。」丹帝笑道。新調整的噴火龍打的是擾亂戰術，聶梓主動邀請對戰本身就不太尋常，空氣中夾雜著陌生的氣息。

已經足以借風力增加大自爆炎的威力，但是噴火龍還是一個勁地在增加暴風威力。

「朝暴風中心快速下降！」

噴火龍急旋俯衝，感覺到風變得黏膩，古怪的酥麻滲進翅膀根使得飛行變得有些費力。

「都還沒介紹啊，我精心培養的新夥伴，同樣有搖滾靈魂讓我們很臭氣相投呢。」

充滿雷電的暴風散去，顫弦蠑螈撥動胸口發電器官的顫音對上訓練師的節奏，碾壓噴火龍氣勢的亮相式讓牠露出意猶未盡的表情。

「電毒複合屬性……我聽說毒電嬰培養難度很高，真不愧是你。」

「被誇獎我是很高興啦，不過你的噴火龍就有苦頭吃了，屬性不利喔？」

「我知道，噴火龍中了挑釁和毒液陷阱，現在還有點使不上力。那隻顫弦蠑螈在對戰舞台上能謹慎地製造混亂和等待對手露出破綻，牠內斂的地方跟聶梓很像呢。」

剛進化的顫弦蠑螈沒有太多對戰經驗，儘管個性內斂，遇到強者還是免不了進入興奮狀態，要牠不被被丹帝的氣場牽著走也是讓他費煞苦心。

「再一次毒液陷阱。」

「受了人家挑釁，那我們就製造更大的暴風！」

被毒液陷阱弱化體力後，顫弦蠑螈逐漸能追上噴火龍的速度，牠隨時都在噴火龍的落腳處佈好滿滿的毒液。

「幽靈這玩意，就是本來就存在卻又不能見光的東西，因為孤獨所以會互相吸引。」身為前惡系道館館主，他對幽靈的本質再熟悉不過了，「丹帝，我都已經是卸任館主了，我希望有些話你能對我老實說。」

這時顫弦蠑螈在交手中迅敏地抓住噴火龍尾巴，大力旋轉將巨軀拋到上空，趁噴火龍還在對抗離心力的瞬間奏響自己的發電器官，破音精準無誤地讓噴火龍撞上丹帝身後的壁面。

「你知道破壞地下工廠的人其實是奇巴納？」

警方採信洛茲的自首將其逮捕，但聯盟仍有一支自己的內部調查小組。

地下工廠內部採樣中有焦土和有毒物質樣本，調查小組理所當然地把原因歸咎在無極汰那的屬性特性上，但無極汰那有吸收極巨化能量的體質，那些延伸至天花板的打鬥痕跡就顯得很不自然。

奇巴納從丹帝的決賽移開目光，提早回道館本身就有古怪，當時在休息室裡的館主們都有同樣感覺。

而丹帝事後率領館主們統一對媒體的說詞，盡量導向闇夜傳說不要聯想到道館上，避免聯盟名聲下沉這點大家利害一致，關於奇巴納的疑慮就不是他們的最優先順序。

「知道。」

「那他這麼做的真正理由呢？」

「不清楚。」

「別這麼說嘛，我可是從赫普那聽到有趣的事，覺得你應該有推理出個端倪。」聶梓堆積在嘴角的笑意如同顫弦蠑螈的毒，倘若無視可是會毒到入骨，「關於奇巴納的秘密，我也能猜個七八成呢，應該說是小朋友們太天真了。」

奇巴納在開賽前到底從手機裡刪除了什麼？為什麼選擇這個時機點做宣言？

【你也知道我拍很多照片，不過沒發在社群的也不少呢。】

【嘿洛托姆，把『那個』資料夾全部刪掉。】

赫普那孩子傻歸傻，記性倒不差，聶梓勉為其難承認他夠格跟瑪俐當朋友。

「局外人如果不懂奇巴納狡猾的文字遊戲，一開始就會被他誤導──當時他的真正指示是刪除『資料夾』。」

照片、影音、文件，資料夾裝什麼檔案都有可能。

【可以隨意想像那些照片的內容。】

【刪掉了不表示它不存在。】

同樣是誤導手法，因為資料夾裡的內容並不是主要命題才這麼說的，而且就算他做了刪除動作，真正想傳達的訊息並沒有因此消失。

「你之前打聽他手機的照片，我們自然是回答不出來的，一方面又無法不去猜奇巴納的想法，如果那是由不得別人解釋的無形物……那的確就算我們說破了嘴，你也一輩子都無法明白奇巴納的用意。」

「繞身，大字爆炎。」

「就耗牠體力吧，顫弦蠑螈。」

顫弦蠑螈依舊精力充沛，牠迴避噴火龍的攻擊毫不費力，誘導大字暴炎擦過丹帝周圍挑釁。

「人最大的痛苦，就是覺得自己很特別。」聶梓說。

正因為是唯一的勁敵，一舉一動特別有牽動對方的力量，奇巴納大概相信有些事只有自己能為丹帝做到。

「局外人才會霧裡看花，但你不是，你早就知道奇巴納的答案。」就是這點讓聶梓的壞心情持續了好一陣子，「你的自我中心不斷地不斷地試探我們能為你付出多少行動，這是你最無藥可救的地方，我猜奇巴納已經看破你為了保護自尊而操控他人的本質，才努力做出最後的抵抗。這些都是我的想像，所以容我問你一句來驗證答案──」

  
──奇巴納試圖切斷跟你的羈絆讓你不爽了吧？

  
眼前的噴火龍在顫弦蠑螈連續投射汙泥炸彈的攻勢下逐漸顯露疲態，聶梓想像丹帝那頂有王冠紋的鴨舌帽正遮住他屈辱的表情。

「聶梓的理論真是有意思，明明是歌手卻像個名偵探。」丹帝從容不迫地笑了，「我能回答的反而不多呢。」

「唉，不聽也罷──顫弦蠑螈，用破音收拾牠。」

收到丹帝眼神指示的噴火龍用龍尾擊碎場地，暴風捲起飛石分散破音的力量，勉勉強強守住最後一道防線。

「大字爆炎。」

顫弦蠑螈又一次躲開噴火龍的攻擊。

「這邊的速度已經追過噴火龍了，還真不死心。」

「攻擊落空沒什麼好羞愧的，因為勝利必定屬於我們。」

語音落定、風捲飛髮的同時，一片霧氣抹去丹帝的消失身影，這裡根本沒有改變場地效果的裝置，聶梓完全想不透發生了什麼事情，丹帝高漲的戰意令他如坐針氈，他卻只能眼看場地跟顫弦蠑螈一起被淹沒。

「佈好毒液守備，顫弦蠑螈！」

對顫弦蠑螈來說，這是前所未有的狀況，一湧而上的冷空氣打亂了牠對溫度的感應，慌慌張張地張望四周確認聶梓的所在，於是在防守之餘擅自偏離了原本的站位。

兩腳被移動中的物體掃到，意識到噴火龍的尾巴也來不及反應，這次換牠被高高拋起，更不妙的是噴火龍還能飛到牠上頭，形勢互換──

「氣象球！」

吸收霧水與天氣之力的能量重重砸在顫弦蠑螈身上，牠撞上地面的瞬間力氣盡失，失去戰鬥能力。

「剛建好的對戰塔就這樣把它打穿……你果然瘋了。」

霧氣散去一切就明了，噴火龍的暴風和大字爆炎命中率都不太高，他估摸丹帝準備了日光束對付水系寶可夢，對他的顫弦蠑螈會起不了作用，但伽勒爾今天是大霧，剛才兩隻寶可夢交鋒的時候，丹帝就瞄準了這點給氣象球增加威力。

居然不是慣用的龍之波動而是氣象球……他輸得心服口服。

「開放後當然不能這麼做，得把牆面強化才行。」丹帝把自己的創傷藥分給聶梓。

「有打得盡興嗎？顫弦蠑螈。」

顫弦蠑螈亢奮退去後覺得神清氣爽，稍微向聶梓撒嬌了一下把他電得酥酥麻麻。

「這是我的光榮呢。」丹帝再多給顫弦蠑螈一些牠喜愛的零餘果和龍睛果。

看到丹帝這樣疼愛寶可夢，聶梓頓時間也沒心情再對他發牢騷了。

「奇巴納很特別，這是真的。」

「你得自己去跟他說，既然你們都認為這份情誼不一般，起碼好好回應一下，要知道他給的時限不是針對你的。」

聶梓他言盡於此，到頭來他還是沒能趕在出發前漂亮地把最後的懸念處理乾淨，感覺搖滾精神稍微有點失色了。

「聶梓，雖然你可能會嫌麻煩，不過我還是想知道你的消息，可以嗎？」

「……都是老交情了，我也拒絕不了啊。」聶梓苦笑。

  
／

  
奇巴納還以為自己已經下定決定要好好經營道館，不過他也想在社群上發些第一手消息充實日常，對戰塔有一點風吹草動就按耐不住好奇心跑來一探究竟。

「看你卸任後玩得很開心，這是好事。」

把對戰場地打出那樣的破洞想必非常放縱自我，只是苦了負責善後的手下，他們得跟丹帝的寶可夢重新給場地做壓力測試，奇巴納也貼心地借出自己的，畢竟這是落成後必然會發生的對戰。

「很高興見到你，奇巴納。」幾個小時前，丹帝在煩惱怎麼弄乾沾了霧水的外套，露璃娜當時沒告訴他怎麼打理，唯一一次送洗還是先前大吐特吐後奇巴納處理的，「我不知道你今天會過來。」難道奇巴納這麼喜歡這套西裝？他不安地看了看奇巴納和外套，心虛地餵多龍梅西亞們糖果裝忙。

「聶梓叫我來的，他人呢？」

「打完招呼就出發了，今天要在亞洛那住下來的樣子。」

「他也去每個道館打過招呼，就你這裡的問候特別熱情，真叫人嫉妒。」儘管聶梓總是說瑪俐比他更有天賦，奇巴納還是會懷念跟他的對戰，「他是妹控重症末期，絕對不會讓瑪俐寂寞太久。」

「當然，他還說要我們把脖子洗乾淨等他。」丹帝模仿多龍巴魯多的龍箭，把兩隻多龍梅西亞扔到牆後，淘氣完了牠們就心滿意足地回去幫忙了。

就算這一次人事異動如此之多，他倆還是喜歡這樣的伽勒爾聯盟。

「雖然我連自己的西裝都有點搞不定……」

「你還真堅持啊，露璃娜給你做的搭配明明醜死了。」奇巴納看丹帝很訝異的樣子覺得有點古怪，丹帝這麼愛護新套裝，都開始好奇露璃娜是請到哪位高明的裁縫師，「可以拿那套跟你披風一樣紅色的燕尾服當後備啊。」

他腿太長了沒辦法把自己塞進辦公桌，不過丹帝挑的高級沙發他躺起來倒是挺舒服的。

「那可是禮服啊？」

「所以在對戰舞台上更適合不是嗎？像邀請挑戰者共舞一樣，反正你也不是辦公室派。」

「你是天才嗎！」

「不敢當不敢當。」奇巴納不敢說這純粹是個人偏好，要是丹帝不小心漏口風，他們一定會被露璃娜痛宰。「你們勝負的結果應該不需要問吧？聶梓總是一臉嫌棄，不過他可真有心陪你。」

「提出要對戰的可是聶梓呢，原本我也只是想盡朋友情誼聊聊幾句而已。」

「這可稀奇了，你們今天到底談了什麼？」

丹帝微傾身體，將食指尖抵在奇巴納胸口。

「哈、哈哈……地下工廠的事嗎？這下尷尬了。」奇巴納意會過來之後，把自己的表情埋進連身帽裡，「早跟你說該把本大爺除名的，現在也不遲。」

反正洛托姆有拍下所有罪證，什麼時候自首都不成問題，只是他不想讓大家有包庇嫌疑。

「錯！不要讓伽勒爾失去你這樣優秀的訓練家才是我職責所在。」

「本大爺放出了無極汰那，一個走歪的龍系訓練師會有把神獸據為己有的邪念也沒什麼好奇怪的，精彩程度都能把你展開新人生的採訪擠下頭版了。」

「錯！你真自私的話會被力量蠱惑，而不是選在那個時間點試探人類的可能性。」丹帝舒開五指，試著冷靜地跟奇巴納對話。

如果他知道自己傷這個人有多深，他會發瘋。

「因為你無視那事件對民眾造成的傷害，所以聶梓才想打醒你吧。」

「大錯特錯──天啊，奇巴納！」一時間丹帝壓抑不了自己音量，奇巴納被他嚇得像攤成一團的黏黏寶，「我跟聶梓在談……我們的關係、扭曲的部分，地下工廠發生的事我有連帶責任。」

「你、你少臭美了……」奇巴納從驚魂未定中緩過神來反駁丹帝。

「我們的約定還記得嗎？你從手機刪除的東西。」

如同奇巴納對他那樣，這是他給奇巴納的最後一次機會。

「那個啊，那是把以前一起拍的照片串成的影片，就像是週年紀念告白一樣的東西吧……因為我們都沒有在對戰以外的地方好好聊情懷啊。」奇巴納從沙發起身準備回去。他把自己弄得一團糟，身上已經沒有什麼可以讓丹帝期待的東西。

「錯誤的回答，又一次。」丹帝的手越過奇巴納用力把門關上，「開玩笑也該有個限度，奇巴納！」

儘管和丹帝交手無數次，嚐遍失敗和丹帝本身的壓迫感，可是對他感到恐懼還是頭一遭。奇巴納想悄悄地摸門把，卻被丹帝一手攫住固定，指骨砸上門板的大響把嚇得他心臟漏拍，腿軟得撐不住自己身體而攀著丹帝肩膀。

「我所知道的奇巴納不可能以自己會輸的前提做準備。」丹帝低聲耳語。

奇巴納找不到任何對現況的合理解釋，彷彿藏大腦摺皺裡的思緒，被他一一撥開用支配欲填滿，久久才反應過來丹帝掌心的熱度正在侵蝕他腰部肌膚，熱辣且痛得留下指印的力度，卻讓他舒服得緊貼它扭動。

「本大爺……沒有錯！」奇巴納一掌覆住丹帝雙眼，試圖對抗這股怪力推開他，「我沒有錯！該死……你怎麼連頸部肌肉也鍛鍊得這麼結實！」

當然他對鍛鍊一點都沒有怠慢，不過更多是奇巴納使不上力抵抗，他輕易掙脫，一口咬上奇巴納的喉嚨，奇巴納越是激動只會讓他在顯眼的地方刻上自己牙印。

齒列感覺得到奇巴納肌膚下的強力搏動，汗水味道撲鼻而來，丹帝含住奇巴納滾動的喉珠，延著顎緣舔上只會說出笨拙話語的嘴唇，吸出他的嗚噎聲，和著源源湧出的唾液一併吞下。

他抹過奇巴納嘴角，撥弄初嚐勁敵親吻的唇，濕潤的指尖繞過奇巴納腰際往下游走，指頭點了點奇巴納的尾椎骨，有無視覺輔助並不妨礙他侵城掠地。

「……丹帝！」奇巴納不管怎麼拉扯都掙脫不了，只能繃緊身體感覺著丹帝緩慢地滑進臀瓣。

乾澀的穴孔在碰到丹帝手指的時候猛地抽動，背叛身體主人品嚐情慾的甘霖，大膽地把異物迎進體內歡快吸吮，完全與奇巴納克制律己的一面背道而馳。

「我還沒有動，你就吃到指根去了，奇巴納。」

奇巴納撐著門板支起上半身給丹帝一記頭錘。

由於頭帶的關係丹帝根本不痛不癢，倒是奇巴納已經沒了站穩的力氣，而癱軟在丹帝臂彎，道館褲被腫脹撐起，不用看也知道引以為豪的241大概也歪了一邊。察覺到前面濕溽一片，丹帝也是毫不猶豫扯下半邊褲管，高高在上地欣賞著奇巴納向著他的情慾，凡是奇巴納想隱藏的，他就一個不漏把它們從暗處刨出來。

丹帝攬住奇巴納發軟發酥的腰，擁抱了一會，跟他們每次決戰結束的亢奮天差地別，思忖過去是不是曾有一秒鐘希望能這麼做。

「腰……騙、騙人的吧？拜託不要動！你不要再動了！」

奇巴納難以置信丹帝就這樣把他抱起來，手指還在腔內沿著肉壁摸索，他繃直腰背雙腿夾緊丹帝，下意識地讓丹帝毫不費力地多觸碰最舒適的那一點，從門口到沙發幾步之距，咕滋咕滋的猥褻水聲不斷在，他覺得洩在丹帝手上熱液的量都能把自己那沒用的腦袋瓜子浸泡煮熟。

指印在褐色皮膚上肉眼可見，乍看之下丹帝把他用力摔在沙發上，卻又小心翼翼地護住他後腦免得撞上扶手，照理來說以丹帝的蠻力是可以為所欲為。

他開始覺得──

「現在我們有兩個選擇：告訴我你希望我怎麼對你。」

……他一直以來對丹帝的觀點或許是錯的。  
  
「或是讓你的身體變成沒有我就不行。」

丹帝解開襯衫釦。他會確保奇巴納會清醒地體驗接下來的一切。

奇巴納左顧右盼一會又被丹帝扣住下巴扳正視角。

「一言不發是最狡猾的回答，奇巴納。」

穿著被壓皺又滿是自己精液的道館服比一絲不掛還羞恥，奇巴納寧願放手讓丹帝脫光，可惜他許的願都沒一件成真，他眼睜睜地看著自己單腳被丹帝架在肩上，想攀住沙發起身很快就被拉回去，黏膩的穴口剛涼下來還對周圍的空氣敏感，丹帝硬莖頂住肉門的時候他有被燙傷的錯覺。

「呣嗯……嗯嗯！」肉輪每條摺皺都被凶器撐平，冠部推撥腸肉衝動地頂撞，在進退牽動好幾次壓迫到前列腺，不管奇巴納把下唇咬到出血都沒辦法麻痺自己，遲早丹帝會被察覺……他身體開始享受這種粗暴的做愛。

「轉過來……」

突然間往深處刺一次，還是不夠吃到底。大腿內側被蹭得發燙，丹帝一停就會開始奇癢難耐，儘管奇巴納試著自己來，卻遠比想像中還艱難，畢竟後面是處的，攀著肉莖的浮脹粗筋像鞭子一樣打在毫無防備的幼肉上。

丹帝也沒有看漏奇巴納輕輕換氣的一剎那，手指扳開奇巴納的嘴時被狠咬一口，他也不甘示弱地咬住奇巴納脖子廝磨。

令奇巴納詫異的是，丹帝往他嘴裡塞了東西，味道嚐起來像糖球，但他猜不出丹帝的意圖，想吐掉也會被塞回去。

「因為你不願意說出來，那只能就聽我說。」輕度缺氧的奇巴納本能地夾緊了丹帝，使他罕見地露出吃痛表情咬緊牙根，「如果你想要懲罰，這就是了。」

無視自己的感覺，反其道而行不斷餵養耐心，等待那個不存在的時機。

「是從什麼時候開始的？我們都年輕氣盛過，因為我的名聲來找我碴的也多，你這帶著弱小龍系寶可夢的訓練師，雖然跩得要命還是那些比小惡霸強，每次我們互相確認對方成長時，都會看見你苦惱和進步，對同齡訓練師來說充實得叫人嫉妒。」

奇巴納在丹帝變換體位的時候洩了少許精水，坐上丹帝大腿瞬間被深頂，想被狠幹的古怪欲望已經讓他思緒混亂不堪，丹帝並沒有因此滿足，且有意地用頭帶覆住他眼睛。

「還是你懷念我們在帳篷裡抱著寶可夢、併貼著膝蓋看星空？」

「哈啊……啊！哼啊──你以前話有這麼多嗎！」

濕淋的大腿被丹帝大幅度扳開，內側泛著不知恥的粉色，活像是裹上糖蜜的巧克力。

「噓、噓噓……小心，你把它吞下去就永遠不知道那個真心話是什麼。」丹帝捂好奇巴納的口，慢慢地從規律的律動中找到契合感，被馴服的甬道顫抖地傾吐黏熱體液，舒服得他冒險放下一點奇巴納的重量，讓自己完全沒入初嚐的快感中，「我認為我們開始在聯盟活動之後話都變少了，我們甚至在慶功宴上都像比誰先脫身溜走……我很好奇你從什麼時候開始對我只剩場面話好說。」

身體很奇怪，腦子也糊成一團，自己肉楔被丹帝的手套弄，指腹沿莖身按摩到冠頂就高潮，同時又洩了些許白液，而真正想宣洩的還悶在下腹，身體才默許丹帝的予取予求。 

丹帝把渾身使不上力的奇巴納拉回沙發躺下，卸掉他的頭帶。

在層層瀑幕般的髮絲下，兩對眸就像長宙廣宇中永不交集的恆星，片刻的對望都會湧起難以言喻的感傷，只能徒勞地燃燒自我延長光芒假裝觸碰到對方。

丹帝不會讓這樣的想像成真，他垂首跟奇巴納互貼額頭，瞇起眼在當下寧靜的氛圍呼吸，彷彿是兩隻感情融洽的寶可夢。

這一次丹帝溫和地輕叩奇巴納的唇角懇求。

眼前的丹帝跟記憶中的任何一人都對不上，為什麼還是會被打動，奇巴納自己也說不出個所以然。

合意親吻還會撞上對方牙齒，覺得沒面子的兩個人頓時間耳根充紅，都是成年了還沒有一點大人的餘裕，這個大人真的當得很虧。

奇巴納的顎緣被丹帝的鬍子搔得有點癢，流了大把淚涕還擠得出笑聲，連他自己都覺得不可思議，只有舌頭被包裹在最甜蜜溫暖的地方，但肉體的疼痛像幻覺似地消散。

丹帝慢慢地把真心話從奇巴納嘴裡收回，圓環形狀卻弄得奇巴納很不舒服，透白的光輝忽明忽暗的，它需要的是一個歸屬，憑一己之力無法打磨出原有的光彩。

「喂……喂，那、那……該不會是──」

見著丹帝張口就是要把它吞下去，奇巴那瞬間沒了血色趕緊繞過他肩窩扣住脖子和手臂阻止。

「你他媽這種時候才不說話，好好解釋一下啊！」成長期用力抽高原來都是為了這一刻，簡直叫人氣到笑。

他倆花了一段時間才冷靜下來，像個成熟大人清理環境，把另一張可以變成沙發床的沙發拉開，以防就這麼睡下去。

奇巴納蜷著身體，漫不經心地拿丹帝外套擦亮那只戒指，該說不愧是高級的西裝，料子觸感真是好得不得了，雖然他對古文物跟高價品也是閱歷無數，他會被小小鑽戒嚇著也是頭一遭，要是他無名指戒圍完全吻合更恐怖了。

「本大爺已經被嚇得問不出口了……你好歹說說這只戒指的來歷跟去處啊。」

「那是家傳的戒指，還好戒台夠厚，改尺寸才沒出什麼問題。」丹帝若無其事地拿過來戴到奇巴納左手無名指。「你看，剛剛好。」

奇巴納拿戒指扔丹帝。如果嘆氣會減壽，奇巴納想自己還差一口氣就要歸西，想到要跟這個對戰狂結婚的女孩真是人生不幸，只不過他好像變成這個衰鬼了。

「求你直說為什麼要把它給我，婚戒這玩意應該是給你未來的伴侶。」

「那就是你啊，這是真心話。」丹帝說道，「我致力於成為年幼的自己所嚮往的冠軍：每日精進自己、珍惜人與寶可夢的情誼、強大得能守護身邊的人，我沒有愧對自己的頭銜，完美的冠軍會有完美的勁敵和完美的退場時機，我好不容易得到一樣，然後自以為也擁有另一樣。」

「……我？」

「智慧會服務對它謙卑之人。我們都明白你在對戰和經營道館的用心，你幫剛上任的我疏通跟各聯盟的關係，也關注著極巨化能源是如何影響著伽勒爾，偶爾道館沒有挑戰者的話，你都會去木蘭博士那裡研究巢穴位置和寶可夢的生態關係。」

「我本來就以龍系訓練師為目標，弄個好環境引導牠們成長本來就要費點心思，那都是我自己想做的事，跟你沒什麼關係。」明明剛和勁敵做愛，奇巴納感覺自己好像在奇怪的時機才展現得出大人的風度。

「我知道，所以看出你出題的用意時，我才察覺到只有我十年來完全沒有變化，只是變成某種剛硬執念的象徵，真是沒面子啊。」

說了那麼多動聽的話還拉不下臉講那句短短的告白，奇巴納已經準備咬人了。

「你把他人看得比自己重要，而我也必須讓所有想珍惜奇巴納的心情穿越時空，真正地表裏如一。」拾起那只被丟一旁的戒指，丹帝笑容中帶著一絲苦澀。「拿自己的人生跟命運對賭，還是我輸嗎？」

「或許……我只是說或許。」奇巴納一時找不到繩子，只好抽自己的帽繩繫在戒指上當項鍊，「這會是我們前所未見的雙贏，只是它可沒有十年時間給你耗。」以一個寶物庫管理者來說，再多一件需要守護的寶物並不費事。

待下回正式告白前，他得早丹帝一步去打點，寶可夢們大概會困惑，但他對大家有信心；不知道丹帝媽媽跟赫普會不會生他的氣，大概從小勝那裡打聽最安全，跟索妮亞太熟就知道她不會用八卦從研究中解脫的機會。

他很早就把伴侶兩個字劃出界外，需要時間弄清楚這是不是自己期望的關係，腦子想要忙碌起來，但是一夜間發生太多，甚至記不清自己跟丹帝聊到深夜幾點，十年份的抱怨他睡著也可以自動脫口而出。

每個念頭都被丹帝包容是如此舒適，他也沒想到自己從那麼早以前就喜歡這個人，明明他存下的檔案都能建立明確的時間線卻依舊盲目，跟丹帝比就是五十步笑百步。

這一次會不一樣的，勝券在握的他在丹帝身邊做著久違的美夢。

  
／

  
奇巴納一早被鋁鋼龍剷下沙發床，他醒來發現脖子上的重量是如此真實才明白這一切不是夢。

「我沒有吃錯藥，只是找到新的平衡點很高興而已，你不說點什麼嗎？」畢竟他纖細的夥伴這些天來一直為他擔心，突然會開始傻笑連他自己都覺得怪。

「鋁──……」掛在你胸口附近的貴金屬看起來很純很好吃。

「我餓扁了、褲子也還有味道，丹帝……丹帝那渾蛋只記得放你們進來，然後把項鍊換條鍊繩而已？」

鋁鋼龍遺憾地點點頭。

「奇巴納先生，丹帝先生在樓下等你洛。」

丹帝至少欠他一頓飯，要是裝傻他就把家傳戒指給鋁鋼龍當早餐。

「丹帝先生還幫你準備的換洗衣物洛，就放在那邊桌上。」手機洛托姆說完趕緊藏到鋁鋼龍身後。牠早就跟丹帝說過最好不要擅自幫奇巴納選東西，尤其是布料少得不明所以的開洞內褲。

對戰塔員工聽到響遍上半樓層的吼聲，以為噴火龍要在丹帝辦公室內極巨化，明知塔主跟夥伴寶可夢形影不離，還是差點跑去拉警報打斷今天的重要行程。

丹帝在樓下一一回答來賓們對對戰塔試營運的疑問，不乏有在乎他新生活隱私的，但這回是他來訴說新理念，要論對工作的熱情他是絕對不會輸給記者們。

「丹帝先生，對戰塔的難度設計有特別向哪個聯盟取經嗎？」

「我們完全以聯盟對戰的考量設計，合作企業已經大方提供了優良的培育食品，以及訓練方案，讓訓練師們跟專注於思考對戰策略。」

「丹帝先生！試營運表示塔上已經有訓練師待機了吧？是否能透露您的考核標準？」

「哈哈，還有一半是空的，那些位置是特意留給各位的。」丹帝在打招呼時已經心裡有底，他的觀察眼是自己都一言難盡的東西，「優秀的訓練師懂得拿捏對戰的分寸，願意光臨此地的貴客們想必都深刻理解我們伽勒爾的寶可愛對戰精髓，我們所策劃的對戰塔就是為了滿足各位龐大的潛能而設立，不如說試營運期間還請手下留情。」

這就是令伽勒爾為之瘋狂十年的男人，現在看來他所引領的熱潮似乎沒有盡頭。

「丹、丹帝先生，禮服很好看……」想問的問題突然問不出口，女賓難為情地問候幾句。

「謝謝，幸好我有把別人的建議聽進去呢。」就算沒有冠軍披風與鴨舌帽，他依然感覺得到自己被伽勒爾好好愛著，「工作人員會引導大家就位，即使沒有寶可夢對戰塔也提供民眾租借服務，牠們都是我精心培育的，無須擔心只要好好品味體驗……接下來我們將迎接本日第一位挑戰者！」

「丹帝！你這渾──」

「奇巴納！我最棒的勁敵！」

奇巴納原本是打算氣沖沖地想找丹帝算帳，別以為他們做過一次就可以為所欲為，他壓根沒承諾什麼，身體像被大鋼蛇攔腰撞斷，結果在一陣熱烈鼓掌中，他還是不得不擺出館主風度融入其中。

特註：「丹帝的大場合」，該死，他真的可以為所欲為！

他嚐敗績時是不會找藉口的，可是這次他全部要怪丹帝，忍著全身痠痛還是要一層一層跟粉絲寒暄，看丹帝在鎮守升階對戰還能游刃有餘，連輸贏都無動於衷，只是專心推進活動行程，某種意義來說丹帝真的越來越接近無敵的意義。

「真不愧是奇巴納，一天就能攻到單打最後一階！」

原本計畫掀翻每一層到塔頂拿下丹帝，身體在關鍵時刻捱不住還是被丹帝給橫抱出場，跟受丹帝煽動折騰的賓客們相比，他已經算是特別優待。

「試營運就如此熱鬧，今天這大好日子應該多添一點喜事──」丹帝扯下奇巴納保管著的家傳戒指給他套上，這回丹帝也把自己的帶來，「我們要結婚了，有異議的話可以攻略到塔頂跟我說，多虧奇巴納快速跑完一輪流程，一天還沒過一半，時間還多得是，我會奉陪到底的。」

奇巴納已經累得兩眼發直沒力氣再把借來摘下來。

「丹帝，這個試營運到底是怎麼回事！」

館主們也應邀到場，不過跟開場時間錯開覺得有哪裡不對勁說不出個所以然，反倒是因為奇巴納的求救訊息提早趕來，無預警在媒體前宣布結婚消息已經嚇壞他們。

露璃娜身先士卒踏入死屍累累的招待會場。

「露璃娜，來得正好！由水系道館館主來示範租用的雨天隊寶可夢真是再適合不過了。」  
  
曾經一位十分有智慧的惡系訓練師告誡他的妹妹，凡事關這兩人別去瞎攪和就一生平安，以後交往的對象別找這款，哥哥不准。

如果婚姻是愛情的墳墓……

他們會拉所有人一起陪葬。

(完)

**Author's Note:**

> ※以為是結婚，結果是伽勒爾國土級火葬趴。  
> ※這位智者帶著高級點心去拜訪某個地方，幫丹阿姨壓壓驚順便吃烤肉。


End file.
